Talk:Zraxth's Unseen Arcanum
Accessing the Portal In Moors of Ykesha, head to 683, 147, -861 and walk through the vine wall through the tunnel. Raza Dreamhopper will offer you two quests only if you speak Froak. First Floor Rhee'Gor is an undead froglok. When you walk off your platform, he attempts to do something similar to the hardmode messages seen in SF raid zones. We just engaged and killed him, so I dont know what he'll do if left unfettered. Every so often, he will self-buff with something that increases his potency and damage output by 5%. By the time we were done, he had about 7 or 8 of them on him. Otherwise an easy kill. 2nd Floor When you step off the platform, you get the next ring event. Round one is a Ykeshan wraithbuster L95^^^ heroic froglok, a Ykeshan wraithbuster, and a Ykeshan wraithwarder. We opted to mez one and kill the others because three at a time was rough the first couple of times to our mostly T1/T2 tank and our T1 healer, but in a well-balanced group that may not be necessary. Once crowd control was implemented, they were no problem; the wraithwarder does strip himself of all debuffs periodically. Each has about a million HP. 2nd and 3rd and 4th rounds are exactly the same. We moved our group to the NW wall and tank them just on the other side of the lift. If you die during the event, you start over from round 1. The 2nd named is Treskar Throatpuncher a 96^^^ Heroic troll SK with the title "mana monger". He spawns on the far lift and does not automatically aggro. We placed our tank on the south side of the fire pot and we remained in our same place for the duration of the fight. He knocks back, stuns, stifles, strips debuffs, taps you for about 50% of everyone's mana, and he does all the normal shadow knight stuff. Mana Soul (Add) When mana soul spawns, target it and burn it down. You have about 30 seconds before he "absorbs" the mana soul and heals himself; essentially, you need to be able to sustain 33.3K DPS (without your tank who will spend much of the fight stunned and stifled) in order to burn them down easily as they have just over a million HP. 3rd Floor The 3rd named is Anthraxxis Fetidspine. He and his two adds (96^Heroic) become attackable after a six-round ring event, the failure of which sets you back to round one. This is very similar to Valdoartus Varsoon's blade room, complete with the need to have your coercer spam hemorrhage every time it's up in order to interrupt his 27-second noxious AOE "Spew Bile." Around 80%, a red message will pop up and call out someone in your group; you have to move away from the ball of slime that spawns beneath that person and resume the attack. If you fail to keep him interrupted, one of two things happens followed by an eventual third: 1) he either stifles you then AOEs you, or 2) he AOEs you, either of which tends to be followed by you hitting revive. We pet pulled him to the room below and it seemed to be a lot less problematic, given that there were no ramps or fire pots to maneuver around. We simply ignored his adds and let them die from AOE/encounter damage, but found in the end that we couldn't pull it off as our coercer's interrupts and stuns kept getting resisted. Nremtp78 02:38, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Mez on pull-Kill Adds-Stifle with Illy-Coercer. Then this fight becomes like the Barrier fight in Palace. You can move side to side to avoid the "blob", which spawns on red text. If you have a good Coercer who is debuffing before casting stifle its an easy fight if everyone moves together.